Trial by fire
by Teshy
Summary: During and after The movie so it has a bit of everyone. This story fallows a young man named Damien Brock. He was a rich eccentric that liquidates everything so can go to Pandora on the whims of his dreams that he has had since he was six.
1. Chapter 1 The introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appeared in the movies. This starts right beside the movie but splits off into its own arc. This is the absolutely first time I have tried anything like this, so be gentle. I am the kind of person who leaps off the deep end so this will be a very long story I hope you will stay with me though the journey. And please feel free to comment. I will get chapter two done as soon as I can. I am not a great speller or punctuator be warned. I am making this Mature due to contents later on. There will be violence and sex and then there will be cake! With all that out of the way I hope you will enjoy!

Chapter 1 Introductions are in order.

Who am I? I am a rich eccentric, or that's what they tell me. My dad was a bio engineer that stared the avatar creations. His name was Keith Brock. He was a good man dreaming of trying to help mankind. He died under "unusual circumstances" or so the corporation says. I started fallowing in his foots steps. I learned all I could about genetics and the manipulation of dna in the hopes of using to fulfill my dream. What is that dream? Well I have had these dreams since I was a little kid of running in this weird forest. It was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. It felt like home.I have a natural talent for running trails and balance. Some say I am only at home in the forest. Animals seem to accept my like a brother.

When I heard about Pandora, I read everything I could about it. I became obsessed with the planet. It was like digging up my dream. Right down to this plant that looked like a willow only it had thick glowing strands. I found this woman called Grace Augustine. She wrote a book about the botany of the planet. I read that too. I came up with one of my most hair brained ideas yet. I liquidated all I had and used the researched to make a new type of avatar body for me like no other.

It had retractable claws at its finger tips denser muscles and bones. A thanator would be hard pressed to put it down. I triggered a regeneration capability that seems to be a recessive gene enhancing it so I could heal almost any wound given enough time. I certainly would not bleed to death but I was not sure what this regeneration would do. Could it restore limbs? If it happens I would find out. Oh I suppose I should mention my name.I am called Damien Brock. a 6ft 1 inch guy who looks like he should be on the football team not a book worm.

The world I live in now is a wasteland of sludge metal and people who don't care about one another. Even old folks carry around guns and rob you. Then you have this mad dash for unabtanium. it is a super conductor. They now use it for everything from computers to cars to monorails; absolutely everything has it in it. It's the new platinum of the world. They can only get it on Pandora. When I heard there was going to be a military cruiser going to Pandora due to native unrest, I got in contact with the company. A man named Charles Laclair answered. I bought a Sampson and enough supplies for a few years and had a new avatar unite made just for me. The unit was self sufficient in air and power. I figured I would find things to eat there before everything was depleted. I also got all my gear for working with genetics. I could even make a few new avatars if need be.

I boarded the shuttle and went into cryo for six years. People say you are not aware in cryo. That was a lie. My body would not move but I could hear everything. My mind never went to sleep it just dreamed like answering a call. There was always this white light. I can see a shape of a tall figure in it definitely female. It would reach out to me and say in a voice not quite human, like it was young and old all at once. Come to me son we need you. I always feel something attaching to my neck and a sense of peace. It felt like something was being put into my brain. It felt almost foreign in nature. She also taught me Na'vi. These where interesting times for Me. when we arrived I met a doctor floating over Me. Jacobs on his name plate. He had brown hair and brown eyes, pretty nondescript. He smiled and says Welcome to Pandora Mr. Brock. Please feel free to get your carry on gear and go to the mess hall. You need to replenish the nutrients you body used up. I floated up to my locker and looked out the small porthole. There it was, Pandora and hopefully My future.

The Shuttle was cramped. I was sitting next to a ex-marine named Jake. We talked a bit and I found out he was one of the new avatar drivers. I asked him what his bachelors was in. He looked at me funny and says Killing and tactics. Hmmm he was definitely a jarhead but a pleasant one. We made small talk till we landed.

The Captain pipes up about the planet and all that could go wrong. I waited as the doors lowered. I moved to help Jake but he just shooed me off. He did it all himself. I walked off the ramp and preceded to the science labs. There I met a man named Max a portly gentleman with a black beard and what seems like a wonderful attitude. I got the list of gear I needed boarded on my Samson and did final checks to my avatar. His jaw dropped when He saw it. I heard Him say "Jesus what the hell is that thing! It looks fierce enough to kill a thanator bare handed!" I chuckled and kept working, A bit later A women brushed by me grumbling about assholes dicking Her.

Glancing Up I see its none other than Grace Augustine, An average middle aged women with brown eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul. I thought about speaking to her about the planet and where to set up but decided I would rather keep my head. I may have a 4 degree black belt in jujitsu but that woman is downright scary. I start the draining of my Avatar and go find the loaders for my aircraft. In the Hanger I met a woman named Trudy, a spitfire with a heart of gold. I could tell right away I would like her, Short long black hair brown eyes and an attitude that would put anyone in their place. She flys the science nuts. She took the list and said come back in 3 hrs and you will be ready to go.

Thanking Her I just wasted time walking around meeting people and making small talk. About an hr and a half in I went back to the lab and proceed to get the avatar ready for transport. The flight help taking it and putting in the Samson also. I knew I would have to make several trips back here to get everything. They had a pod under it ready to be put out so I could come back for the other. I went back to Trudy for some last minute info on how to navigate the flux. Instead of telling me she said to get my shit together and hop in. She got in My Samson's pilot seat and radioed that she was going out with me. I had to laugh. I got in the copilot seat and watched the headings so I could remember how to get to and from place to place. She pointed out land marks as we went to make sure I didn't get lost. I saw a weird tree she called the tree of souls. it seems this is where the issues with navigation comes from. Just above it was a mountain with several plateau's in it.

We found one big enough for everything and self up the first half of my new home. I stored all the gear in that half and we flew back for the second load, the scenery around here so breathe taking. Flying animals everywhere even a huge great Leionaptrix. I worked my fingers raw and we set up the sight well before nightfall. When we got back I thanked Trudy who promptly told me the payment was a few beers. Laughing I went with her to the commissary and bought a 12 pack for her. She insisted I have one. Ugh I hate beer but what the heck. We drank for a while and I learned she came here cause she wanted to do something interesting and carting around the science geeks was allot of fun for Her. We parted ways I got into the Samson to go to my new home. Landing at dusk was interesting but I finally managed. Looking out over everything though the mask I gaze back at the body I will inhabit. Chuckling I enter the building and switch the air and power on.

The place came to life lights and the new home smell of fresh electronics and plastics. I walked around checking everything into the night, Stashing everything in their proper place. If I needed any supplies Trudy would bring them up. I switched on the comp and the camera and started my first log. Later I bunked looking up at the second bed in case someone needed to sleep here. I just listened to the night smiling. I must have drifted off cause I dreamed. The women in white were back. "Welcome home Son time to meet my children. if you go north from here You will find a huge tree. That is their home. Greet them as I showed you and get them to teach you their way of life. I agreed and could not help but shutter as the figure wrapped her arms as it were around me. I feel the hug and smile looking down I notice blue skin with startling white strips very vivid almost glowing on the arm. I just stay there till I awoke to the sound of my alarm.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Na'vi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was in the movie. Sorry if you read the first chapter before I put in more paragraphs. =) thanks for pointing that out. I do tend to get carried away with writing and forget about lil things like that lol. I do hope you all will enjoy again this is my first story ever. I hope I do well. (gulps) Please feel free to comment. I even like constructive criticism. Thanks again for reading this and now on with the story!

Chapter 2 Meeting the Na'vi

Jumping out of bead giddy with energy I quickly eat one of the m.r.e's and got what I call the coffin powered up. It eventually puts psychically puts your brain into the body of the Na'vi linking you to it to control it. You literally experience everything the body does, like wakening up from a dream.

I put the comp on auto and slip in, Putting down the inner cage of sensors and the lid. The computer activates and slides me into the neural interface. There is a pulling feel as my mind leaves this shell to the other. I can feel the other brain come to life as I enter it.

Blinking my eyes open I can see the sun outside the window of the Samson. I run a few motor function tests touching fingers and thumbs and the like then for the big trial. I pushed open the door and attempted to stand.

It felt wobbly at first. But I soon got the hang of it. The body moved without any problems. I walked over to the cockpit of the Sampson and gazes at the reflection. Gone was the pasty dirty blond blue eyed nerd and in the refection I see.

A blue being with catlike golden eyes very elongated fangs think almost vampire like, definitely bigger than regular Na'vi's. I look at my hands and experiment feeling out the muscles and how they should work. After a few tries I got down how to unsheathe the claws in my fingertips and toes. I then experiment with my tail. I work for a few minutes to get moving it down.

After getting use to my new body I dress in kakis and strap on my two Nodachi's and a back pack. I forgo the boots so I can use my claws. I feel ready to go meet My Neighbors.

Moving down the mountain side was very easy with the claws. I descend down to the next floating island and peer down; my eyes cannot believe what it is seeing. A huge tree, its purple tentacle like leaves seem to glow softly with rings of stone, like arches seeming to form a corridor. I have seen this before. It is part of my dream that kept repeating since I was little. Curiously I move down the mountainside moving to one of the high arches I slowly move up over getting a better view. My claws holding lightly on the stone, from this vantage point I can see someone moving by the tree. A tall blue figure seems to be doing something with the branches.

I wait not wanting to say anything due to how they treat others thus far. As far as I know they shoot first and never question later. Just a prick of those arrow heads will stop your heart in a minute and there is no cure we know about. They use a strong neural toxin on the tips to kill their prey quick be it animal or human or even avatar. Continuing to watch for what I guess is half and hr the being gets up and walks down the path under the arches. It walks right under me so close I could pounce if I wanted to. I can see now its female due to the extended breasts. Her movements seem incredibly graceful; she walks with long strides easily down the path. I stay there for a bit more in wonder of what significance this tree has.

Finally figuring she was not going to come back I slowly made my way down to the path below. Upon touching the earth here I instantly get a warm feeling almost like love. Confused I look around not sure why I just got this feeling. I make a mental note and move as quietly down the path staying to one side and crouched on all fours. As I make my way down the path He can smell a sort of musky scent that must have been her scent. It's like an easy trail I can fallow. I creep down making my way down the floating mountains to the ground below. I gaze around at the wonders here. The forest is so alive. Unlike our dead planet that I once called home.

I move a ways down though the trees and get an interesting idea. I climb up a tree high into the branches and begin to move in the general trail that the women seem to be going. Moving silently thought the tree branches I hear what sounds like an old earth elephant. Quickly looking down I can see a herd of large creatures resembling a elephant with the head of a hammerhead shark. It's grey to a blue in color and has bright feathers running down the back of its neck. The creature is called a Titanothere or in the Na'vi langue Angtsì . The Herd just mills around eating some vegetation. I watch for a while just curious as hell at their habits and behaviors.

Deciding to finally move on I stay as quiet as I can moving from branch to branch continuing towards what should be the home of the Na'vi clan that women belonged too. I can see a huge tree in the distance. It is huge! Like a spire to the heavens it towers over all the other trees around it. Again this was part of my dreams too. That tree I know has a clan of Na'vi. Gazing up to the sun I can see I have about an hour left before nightfall.

I continue to move quietly getting a few miles away and just watches. I note the flying banshees seeming to flutter all around the trees branches. Hmmm can't listen in up there. Sighing softly and sitting down in the tree branch just gazing up at the huge tree. I perk my ears just listening to the sounds of the forest for a bit trying to figure out what to do.

Noticing a noise approaching under the tree I gaze down in wonder as few grey with blue striped dire horses clomp by carrying what looks like a hunting party, all with those nasty bows. I watch them carefully as they continue past the tree I am in, going unnoticed as the pass by heading towards the tree. His ears perked to the sounds to see if he can hear anything from the party. They move wordlessly down to near the tree and dismount. They then walk into the huge tree. Noting this I know I was correct this is where this clan lives. I just continue to watch, occasionally seeing the people mill about doing their work. I just sit there trying to see they usual do outside of the tree.

Night finally sets in I feel secure enough to move closer. I move over the branches towards the big tree, my eyes being able to see pretty well in the dark. I get pretty near and blink gasping as all of a sudden the world is plunged back into light as tons of bio-luminescent plants glow. Cursing Myself I try to move back. Forgetting about how you don't really need light here. Even the tree branches I am stepping on seem to light up with each step. As I glance down at where my foot is trying to figure out where I can get to without glowing I here shouts. Looking up I see a few of the Na'vi moving my way at a rapid pace. Cursing myself silently I start running hoping it was me they see. In my flight I miss guess the strength of a branch and it snapped trembling though vines and leaves to the ground. I land with a thud feeling the ground meet me at a pretty good pace.

Blinking away the confusion I start to sit up feeling something poking my chest I realize there is a spear right there and a bunch of blue faces gazing at me with their alien golden eyes, they reminded me of cat eyes. Slowly putting up my hands I here harsh words. Pepeú tsa'u si fitseng? (What is this thing doing here?) tspang vrrtep(kill the demon) remarks another and I smell somewhere near the female I saw before. A movement brought me back to the spear as it was now poised to strike me. He draws back to plunge the spear home as someone grabs his shoulder. Pointing up they all look as 3 floating creatures come down looking like white glowing jellyfish. They seem to hang floating in front of the spear. The tentacles that make up its head flexing keeping it right in front of the spear. The one holding the spear watches as they land on my chest right where he was going to put the spear. He exclaims "Atokirina? Eywa srung uniltiranyu? (Wood sprit? Eywa helps the dream walker?)

Slowly lowering the spear He shakes his head seeming to clear it. He says in very broken English. This second time Eywa help dream people tonight. Come must talk chief. Puzzled by His words they pull me to my feet and grab my ponytail. They push me along sometime directing me with a sharp tug of hair sometimes by the point of a spear. They bring me inside and move up to what looks like an alter. A very large Na'vi turns and face us.

F-ay-verrtep fi-tsenge lu kxani ayoe fitseng 'aw verrtep set mune verrtep.( these demons are forbidden here we have in this place one demon now two demons.) He looks at me more closely realizing I am very different from the other sky walkers he switches to English. "You are not like the other sky people. What are you?" I quickly respond "I am an altered avatar." He thinks on this and asks. "How altered?" replying I say "I made this body it can do many things." A voice beams out from behind The Chief, Still in English "I will speak this one too."

Out from behind the Man steps a older Na'vi women. Slender and stern in appearance her black hair has some sort of symbol tied into it hanging around Her neck. She pulls out a sharp bone and sticks it into my shoulder. She draws it out and tastes the blood, her eyes going wide. She looks at the chief and says softly "We teach this one too. Separate from JakeSully this one is very different. What is your name?" I answer "Damien" Well Damien as I said to JakeSully learn well and Perhaps its insanity can be cured as well. "She turns to Me and says "I am Mo'at and this is Eytukan. He is chief and I am Tashik of this clan." Piral will teach you the ways of our clan. You must learn well or leave.

As I gaze at this female stepping forwards the scent is clear. This is the one I fallowed here. She bows and says softly "Come We eat then sleep sun rise early." She led me up the corkscrew style walkway into the upper part of the tree. There was the whole clan eating and talking, among them Jake. She brings me to him and with a hand on my shoulder she sets me down. The look on his face priceless as he is dumbfounded for me being here causing me to laugh a bit. Turning to him I say "Hey Jake fancy meeting you here how the hell did you get here?" He chuckles and relays his story about the flight away from the thanator and his meeting with Neytiri. I proceed to tell him how I got here. We both get a good chuckle and eat some of the strangely spiced meet. He notices the claws I have and cocks his head saying. "What are those? I never seen them on a avatar." Smiling I say softly "they are not standard issue. I made this body to be able to stand up to whatever I face so I gave it claws." He thinks on this and nods.

He seemed to want to say more but Neytiri pulls him away for bed. I shake my head a bit and see it's my turn as Piral takes me up into the very top of the tree to some hammocks. I neatly flip down via a branch landing comfortably in the vine hammock. She nods with approval and touches the side. It wraps around her like a cocoon and she closes her eyes. I do the same and instantly the pull my psyche brings me back to my own body. Wearily I get up and stretch. I relive myself and eat then sleep dreaming once again of the mysterious Na'vi. You have done well Damien Learn and know I am here for you. You will help my people when the time comes. You will know when. With that I feel her arms around me hugging me like I was a child then suddenly all is black as I dream no more.


	3. Chapter 3 Lerning Curve

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar or any of the characters stated or named in the movie. Well here is chapter 3 I will be getting action into my story soon. I know the suspense may be boring some but I believe a good story takes it time to draw you in so you know the characters and learn to either like or hate them. In this chapter due to limit to the Na'vi language I can't convey what I want the right way I will be having the speak as though they are speaking Na'vi but for us it will be English unless they are talking to another human then I will put in the Na'vi appropriate words. Sorry for all the hard core fans out there that like the realism it just so limiting I want to make this world glow like the move showed us. It is a rich world where anything can happen. Oh and thank you all for reading my story. Feel free to drop me a line or comment here about the story. I also love constructive criticism I want everyone to enjoy and be well! Without any more ado here is chapter 3.

Chapter 3 Learning curve

Groaning as My alarm goes off; I quickly shut it off and sit up. Running my hands though my dirty blond hair, blinking my eyes I can just see the sun coming up grumbling "damn days come early here." I walk to my little kitchen I start the m.r.e. cooking. Wonderful creations you just have to add water and it heats. I wait about ten minutes and eat. It's a form of beef stew but it tastes ok even with no real meat in it, all soy protein. After the meal I shave and relive myself. After I was all dressed I go over to the coffin and open it. Setting everything on auto again I slip in. the lid closing and the pull of my mind begins once again

Blinking awake I look about. The hammock Piral was in is now empty. I look up seeing her crouched on the branches above gazing out at the new day. I grab the branch and flip up much like a gymnast does landing lightly on my feet a few feet from her. She looks over at me and grumps "You are late sleeper wake sooner." With that she stands and walks over taking my hand she moves to the upper branches. She sits down pulling me along with her. I can see Jake up a few levels with Nytiri. Wondering what is going on I look at her. She speaks softly "Is time to learn I teach you listen words first so we don't stumble around with sky people words. They hard sense make.

Her hand comes up and points to her ear and before she can say the word I state, "mikyun." She blinks a bit and points to her eye and I respond, "Nari" She cocks her head and says softly "how do you know words?" I reply "fitu unil" (from dreams" I reply. She looks at me curious and asks "Tell Me?" I proceed to tell her the dreams her eyes seem to widen as I describe the being I saw. She gets up and pulls me to my feet saying, "Come with Me Mo'at needs to here this." We move down to the lower levels and approached the hut Mo'at was in. Piral entered first after calling to the old Na'vi. She motioned me inside with a quick hand gesture. We walk in and sit down as the old priestess seemed to be in some sort of meditation. We waited for a few minutes and she finally opened her eyes and spoke softly," Piral, Damien welcome to my home what do you need?" Piral tells her that I have been having dreams and that she needed to hear them.

She nods saying "speak" I proceeded to tell her everything. It was like I felt very comfortable in the old women's presence. It felt very right. When I finished my story she seemed to be in deep thought. She looks at us both and states "tell no one else of this. I believe you were right but why Ewya would stretch her hands across to another planet? It makes no sense unless she has great plans coming soon." She ponders this for a while and asks "where is your other body Sky Walker?" I look at her saying softly "I am not with the others. I have a pace above this strange tree with arches. In fact it is Piral I scented and fallowed here. I did not intend to interfere I was very curious and was watching from afar. Mo'at and Piral's ears perk at this. The old women hold up her hand as Piral goes to speak and says "why did you want to see us?" I think about this for a minute and reply "to learn the ways of the people. I want to help if I can. But I don't really have contact with the other Humans…err Sky People other than to get supplies or emergencies." Again she pauses and you can see thoughts running across her face. She nods once and says "teach him to be one of Us Piral. He is to be one of the people."

Piral gets up and says "he knows our language as if he was born speaking it. So I will teach Him hunting and ways of our people." Mo'at looks at me and says In the Na'vi tongue"You know our language from your dreams too?" I reply in Na'vi "Yes." The old priestess nods and says "then speak it around here so others understand you. Sky speech is known only to a few of us." Nodding I get up fallowing Piral out to the inner circle. Piral says "wait here I will be right back" she moves to another hut and is there for a few minutes. She comes back and hands me some clothes and a bow complete with 8 arrows and a dagger that looks like it was a bone.

Looking at the clothing I raise my eyebrows. She smiles and says "You are to be one of the people You will dress like us." I nod and start to take off the oversized kakis and stop. Saying "Umm where should I change?" she points to a huge leaf that touches the ground. I walk behind it and take off the old clothes and put on the new ones. Pondering what to do with the knife I slipped the two swords and add it to the front of the right shoulder strap facing down for a quick draw. I put the bow string to my chest between the two swords. Walking back out Piral nods and gazes up at the swords. She points at them and says softly "what are those Damien?" unsheathing one I hold it out so she can see it. "Our people call them swords. They are like long sharp knives." She touches it and winces as she cuts her finger. I quickly sheath the sword knowing it drew blood so I did not have to draw it myself. Yes I am firm believer in not drawing unless you draw blood. My teacher pounded that into my brain.

We walk outside from the base of the tree and I watch as children scamper by laughing and playing hunter. She takes me around the tree where there are other warriors practicing archery. They use thick reed mats to catch the arrows and use various large fruit for targets to simulate the heart of an animal. I notice Jake is now there at the end. Nytiri smacks him a few times and seems to genuinely hate Him.

Staring at Me Piral says "put the arrow in the string like this and hold the bow this way." She draws it back like she is ready to fire. I look at the target and take note that no one is around it nor is anyone moving behind it. She watches me as I knock the arrow and pull it taught so hard the wood creaks in protest forgetting how I altered the body. I fired it and the fruit explodes into bits and the mat shakes. Blinking she says "I did not mean for you to shoot." She gazes seeing the fruit in pieces she walks to the mat. Blinking she can see a hole in it. She looks over and a small tree with just about a 6 foot radius has the arrow embedded almost half way through it. She tries to pull it out but it is wedged in tight. Walking around to see what she is doing I spot the arrow and look down at the bow in wonder. That shot could have pierced armor. I move to assist her grasping the arrow with one hand I pull it out like a heated butter knife through butter.

She looks at the arrow then the hole. She mutters "Aywa protect anyone who gets hit by your arrow Damien you will kill them without the need for poison." Chuckling I say "I have used a bow many times in training. I am very good with them and thrown weapons but I think I will need a stronger bow this one groans when I fire". We continue to shoot for about 2 more hrs me not using my full draw and we match each other's shot perfectly Nodding in approval she has me strap the bow with the arrows over my shoulder and we go out running. Moving from tree to tree leaping gracefully though branches and sliding down the ground running full speed. I seem to be able to easily fallow her. Putting on more speed I pass her with long legged strides. I leap hooking a trees trunk I scurry up on some high branches leaping out and on to another I continue along as she looks up in complete awe.

I move from tree to tree with unnatural grace. She uses branches to move up come up behind me we leap and bound over each branch in unison. Smiling at Her I grab the trunk of a narrower tree using my claws spin around it landing neatly on a branch grinning. This one me a laugh, her voice seems to soften as she laughs unable to help herself. She shakes her head and calls me "Idiot" we finally come to where she was taking me.

Turning to me she says "this is my favorite Hunting grounds. Come you must take down a prey animal". We move so silently though the high reeds and gaze there about 70 yards out was a strange animal. Taking the bow I took aim. I whisper "where is the heart to Piral", She replies near the first leg about here. She stands cheek to cheek with me and sights down the arrow. I nod and she steps away. Aiming where she directed I proceed to fire the arrow. The thing squeals a bit and falls over. Running Up to It while it groans in the last of its life. I say a soft "thank you brother for giving your body to us. Go to Aywa and leave your body with us to become part of the Omatkaya people." With that I plunge the knife in killing the poor best instantly.

Nodding Her approval once again she says softly "A perfect kill Damien." She shows me how to gut the creature and I throw it over a shoulder to carry it back, her eyes gazing at the bulge of muscle in my arm as I walk without even really feeling it. We walk back to cheering people at my first kill. As we take it to the cook fires to prepare it for food. While she shows me how to cut it up so you don't waist anything. She says "Damien tomorrow there will be no lessons. I have a task I must take. Nodding in understanding I reply back "I understand Piral".

After the hunting trip I listen to Ni'nat She sings of the brave Taruk makto and how he brought the clans together in the time of great sadness. A great evil came on the land with huge leather wing to hurt the Na'vi. As I listen I hear someone grunt and sit beside me. I knew it was Jake. He has his own scent now he has been here a few days. He says softly "Damien what do you think of the people?" I don't even bat an eyelash as I reply. "They are a proud good people Jake. They should be protected and I feel at peace here. The RDA is wronging them." He nods and says softly "more than you know." I ask what he means by that but He won't talk about it. He only says "be out of here in three months Damien." We continue to listen though the night. I get up warily and go to sleep in the hammock. This continues for about 2 and a half month, learning how to be one of them, the people seeming to talk to me more. There was also another Avatar that came in, coming to find out its Dr Grace Augustine. She knew most of the children here. We talk a bit about the Na'vi. For some reason I seem to impress her with my knowable. She even states "I thought you were just another lug head but you are ok Damien." Piral smiles a lot now. I am not sure why but that makes me happy. Today Piral says that she and Jake have a ceremony to go though. They were being born into the people to join them.

When I wake the next Moring I watch as the ceremony begins. The all put their hands on one another the center being Jake then Piral. It was beautiful to say the least. There were a lot of emotions as I sit on branch and listen with Grace. When it was over there was a huge calibration for the all the warriors who past their test. As they talk and the music of the night begins I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up seeing Mo'at looking down at me. She says "You are nearing the end of your training Damien soon this will be for you too." Smiling up at her I say softly "I am very happy for the warriors that passed Mo'at I look forwards to the day I can join. Another hand puts itself on my other shoulder and Eytukan looks at me the mask of sternness lifted in the joy of the night. "You will join us soon Damien. We are all impressed with how you have learned." I can only reply "I have Eywa to thank for that." He nods approvingly and they walk off.

I continue listening to the music for a while and I feel a hand grasp mine. Looking up Piral still all white with stripes of paint says "come I want to show you something." She brings me up to the very top of the trees and I see many movements in the boughs of the tree. She lets out four loud chirps and a large banshee lands in front of her. It has a harness on and she smiles stroking its head her other hand takes her ponytail and forms the tsahaylu (bond) with it. She murmurs and says softly "Damien this is Lor tirey (beautiful life) don't look in her eyes. It is a sign of aggression. I look at her throat for a second. As she continues "this is Ikran they not like pa'li they bond with one rider their whole lives. Tomorrow I I'll show you how to ride Pa'li." Walking over I forget meeting the ikran's gaze. I can latterly feel it projecting feelings. Cocking my head I gaze at it. Piral noticeing Me looking right in it eyes hisses "No don't" she moves around to try and break My gaze as the Ikran reaches out with a tendril. The movement catches her eyes and stops her as the second tendril moves around My back and I feel it contact with Me. Both Piral and I let out gasps as all 3 of us connect. The creature emanating love for Piral and kindness towards me and happiness I am there. I can literally here both her thoughts and the ikran's the Piral thinking this is not possible why did it connect us, it thinking safety and love and me thinking of them both with warm feelings. I can't help but smile as I reach back unhooking the braid. The ikran shivers and does not move to connect it again. Blinking a bit I say a bit Horsley "perhaps I will retire for the night." I turn without another word and walk to my hammock. Laying down in it I close my eyes so I can wake up my other body.

Slipping out of the machine I sit down my head in my hands as I think. "What the hell was that?" My mind reeling as I try to make sense of all the feelings I just encountered. I get up and go about feeding and taking care of this bodies needs eating mechanically as I ponder what I felt trying to isolate each feeling. Giving up I make a short entry into my log and then go to sleep. The next day I wake up to Piral already gone. Flipping out of the bed I land on a branch and walk down to the base of the tree. Going outside I see her standing next to the pa'li saying softly "good Morning Piral."

She turns and says softly "we do not speak of last night." Nodding I walk over to the huge dire Horse. Piral looks at me and says "make the bond and we will see if you can ride." Connecting my mind to the Pa'li I slip on it. It feels very natural to me like I have done it forever. The pa'li immediately moves as I guide it by thought, Feeling the entire creature. I can tell it's male and that it likes long runs with riders. Smiling I reach down and pull Piral up. We head off for a run on the Pa'li. We run for many miles the pa'li loving every minute of it reveling in the link to me. Finally we stop gazing at the wonders of the beautiful forest. Dismounting and groaning with new found muscles. We stand there just looking about. Piral starts pointing out several good plants to use medicines and how to use them. Listening I repeat in my head all of these medicines. We continue on as she talks about how each plant was given to us for different purposes when the Pa'li rears and runs. Turning to see what the commotion is we see the pa'li running away. A thud sounds behind up and a massive roar as a thanator

Piral gazes in fear as it stares at us both. She screams run and starts fleeing. I turn to see her running and know if I don't do anything then we will both be this things supper. I turn back and stare in its eyes. It hisses fangs gleaming in the light. I hiss right back at it showing my own set of fangs. The thing stops cocking its head. It seems to be taking me in still poised to strike. I walk up unafraid causing it to step back a step. Almost as if this triggers something as it realizes it took the step back it lowers its head almost touching the ground in a subservient pose. The great beast's back was as tall as my shoulders its paws as big as a na'vi's head and it was couched down like a dog would when it knows it's been bad. Walking towards it the things tentacle reaches out. I do not seek to bond with it and it reaches round my back as I force it to seek to bond with me.

Piral continues running till she realizes that I was not fallowing and she spins around and can see the thing just as it connects to me. Gasping as she has never heard of anything like this before. She carefully starts back very slow ready to bolt if she has to. She stops about 30 feet of us as the thanator hisses a warning. I look and notice her crouched on all fours staring in wonder. Though the bond I mentally assure the creature that Piral is a friend. It gazes at her as I call out "its ok Piral come it was hungry but knows we are not food." Slowly she approaches ready for flight. When she gets to it she reaches out her hand whispering soothing words to it. The thanator buts it head against her hand like a dog would and nuzzles it. Laughing a bit Piral stares at me in wonder and says "how is this possible? Is like the beasts think of you as a friend or safety, what are You Damien?" replying "I am a friend Piral you know that. You know me. I am learning what is expected of me. The beast seem to think I am safety but for who or what I don't know." Drawing away from the connection and let the thanator continue its hunt. We turn and run to find the pa'li. Just before sunset we arrive back at home tree.

Piral slips off first and then I dismount and take draw away from the bond. Turning to face me she says softly "You are ready Damien. You will go out tomorrow to where the ikran nest." Nodding I smile feeling the butterflies in my stomach flip-flop. This is it, what I was working towards. While I go to the cook fires to help Piral goes to Mo'at to tell her the news and to ask advice. Telling Mo'at all that she saw, Mo'at just gazes a pleased look on her face. She says softly "Eywa gave Damien to us. He is very special Piral. He will make a fine warrior of the Omatikaya. Some of the females have already looked towards Him as a potential mate. He is very strong and handsome." The thought of others looking at Him brings a small hiss to Piral's lips. Smiling Mo'a t continues "He will be a good catch if You use the proper bait Piral. I can see you like him." Piral looks up shocked and moves to defend herself but stops and thinks. Nodding she says softly "yes Tsahik you are right. I do I love him but I am scared of Him too. What if He does not feel the same?"

Mo'at smiles gently and puts her hand on Piral's shoulder and whispers in her ear. "He does love You Piral he may not know it yet. But he watches you only. He does not see the others advances. In many ways he is like Jake. He is a warrior by heart I think. Come we must prepare for tomorrow. He will succeed and then you must teach him our way of hunting in the skies.

When done Damien walks over to the river and puts his feet in it cooling them with a little moan of happiness. He listens to the children playing and splashing in the river as He continues to lounge. His thoughts turn to tomorrow and wonder what it will be like to fly. He has not seen Jake or Neytiri since Jake became one of the people. After a half an hr a familiar scent hits his nose. Smiling He says "hello Piral." Smiling back she says "Hello Damien. Tomorrow will be a big day. When the ikran chooses you and you he you must use this for safety. You use it around his muzzle to control the fangs. If you don't do this you will lose your life Damien." She stands and holds out a leather strap with a weight at one end. Holding out my arm she shows me how it works. After a little practice she smiles "You are ready Damien you will fly tomorrow." After that we sat and talked her was very curious about my past and why I made this Avatar due to how usual it seemed to her.

Closing my eyes I take a breath and say softly "I grew up a only child Piral into a wealthy family." She cocks her head and says "Wealthy?" I reply "yes it means we had a lot of barter." Nodding she continues to listen. "Well My Dad created the Avatar program and has been trying to advance the science of it to make them more like Na'vi. That's how we got lots of barter. I didn't have any real friends on Earth only two people I considered friends was a butler and Maid that's people who watch others for the family. They helped take care of me while Father was away. They were the first to try help find meaning of my dreams. Later when I was 14 I started reading My Father's scrolls on growing Avatar like bodies. I had this dream of becoming one of the Na'vi. When I exhausted everything I could read I decided to go further looking to be able to change them to what I want. With that I made this body and here I am."

She listened intently to me trying to understand it. I did my best to put it in words she understood. She asks softly "what happened to Your Mother?" I look at her and sigh "she disappeared; no one knows what happened to Her. I don't talk about it much I don't remember her." Again she nodded and seems to want to say something. I look at her and say "what do you want to ask?" she replays "what do you want for your future?" I think about this for a bit before I reply. "I have what I wanted and more. It's like this place calls to Me. I am glad of that and glad of the company I have shared here I know you have hated teaching me but thank You for all you have done for me." She blushes a neat shade of purple and says softly "I am glad of it too. I see you now Damien. I am glad of everything." Smiling I say back "I see you to Piral." We then fall into silence. After a bit I decide I need to get to bed so I can be up early for my trials.

The next day I get up and eat and hop in the machine. The next minute I am wakening up in the avatar. Me and a few other hopefuls head out early along with Tsu'Tey to climb the mountains to the ikran nesting area. The climb was hard. Having to take many leaps of faith that the vines would hold you, we eventually make it up to the water falls. Tsu'tey decides I should go first. I move behind the same water fall as Jake had. The narrow ledge slippery with the water sprays, after getting to the other side I approach the ikran. I move among them with the sling in my hand. I move slowly crouched. Everyone seems to flee flying away. I get to near the end of the nesting area and I see a huge Ikran with yellow with bright red swirls of color. It is the biggest I have ever seen. Almost twice the size of the thanator, it turns and hisses at me. Its fangs are bearded the saliva dripping onto the stones from huge teeth. I start spinning around the sling and gaze right into his eyes. The other Na'vi hoot at the choice. I could not here but I am sure Tsu'Tey said something. All that was me and this Ikran, We gaze at each other I swear he can see into my soul. His piercing gold eyes staring right into my own, I notice his tentacle twitch and seem to move out. I get another crazy idea. As Jake is fond to saying "Your whole life can be summed up by one insane move."

My hands let go of the strap as I continue to gaze at him. He looks down as it falls then back up. His tail lashing a bit, slowly I walk towards him showing no fear of Him. I can here screams of warning behind me from the others but I just keep walking forward. The Ikran's jaws snap right near my shoulder. I murmur "easy boy easy." It hears my words and growls a bit. His tentacle traces down my back seeking the bond. Feeling it connect I shiver our minds meshing into perfect harmony. The others just stare dumbfounded as they see that the ikran chose me and wanted the bond. It bows its great head and I slip on. Spreading its huge wings we leap into the air. It slices thought the air flapping easily on the winds. His powerful muscles lifting us up and over the mountains, we both spot another rider spiraling upwards trying to fallow the air currents. We circle waiting to see who it is. Finally Piral comes into view. Smiling I waive down at her. She can only gape at the ikran I got. The sheer size is like nothing she has ever seen. Chirping at Her ikran they level out at our height. She laughs and we synchronize almost automatically moving as one. We travel down towards Home tree finally landing. I project home to my ikran and smile as it moves off to find a roost for its own.

Piral lands and unhooks herself from her ikran and walks over. She says softly "you have passed the test tomorrow you will be one of the people Damien. I have not seen such a ikran it almost rivals the toruk. She smiles brightly and we walk down into the tree. We make our way down to the base where Piral informs the chief I passed my test. He walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder and says "I knew you would pass your test. You are now a warrior. Piral is right tomorrow you will join the clan. Smiling brightly I nod respectfully. He continues "Piral will explain the ceremony and tomorrow she will help you get ready like Neytiri did for JakeSully." I nod again and turn walking towards the fires to eat. Piral allows me to the cooking pits and we eat some of the fish. The spices tickle my tongue with delight. Mmming and close my eyes and enjoy taste. Piral explains how the ceremony makes it so you feel like you're the center of the people that you're important. Each one of the people has their place and that helps the whole. Piral thinks for a bit and says "tomorrow I will put the marks on your body so all know you are one of us. After the ceremony I would like to take you to my favorite spot." I reply "Ok Piral I think I would like that." I finish supper and decide to go have a bit of fun. I romp around with the children and laugh having a great time. All too quickly night comes and it's time for bed. I fall asleep and wake up in my real body.

I log today's events in great detail and take a shower. I feed the starved body and get ready for bed. Setting the alarm I lay down knowing tomorrow I become one of the people just like Jake did. I take a mental note to ask him how he feels about being part of the people. I drift off thinking of tomorrow. My dreams show the white figure back a smile on a face I can't quite see. I smile back and says softly "hello Mother tomorrow I become one of the people." She replies I know Damien go with my blessing. With that no more dreams come as I sleep and prepare for tomorrow.

(Well that was a long one. I hope people enjoy it! I will try and work on chapter four soon have fun!)


	4. Chapter 4 becomeing one of the people

Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own anything that appeared in the movie. Here is chapter 4 not as long as the last I know I will try to do better with the next chapter. We are close to the branching off from the movie. I promise very soon the action will hit the fan. I am glad to see people have been reading my Story. I hope you all like it and will write some comments. I am going to work very hard on the next chapter so it may take a few days to post. Well have fun all and enjoy the reading!

Chapter 4: The people

I I wake with a start as my alarm goes off. I run my hands though the now shoulder length hair and stand. Looking in the mirror I can only thing. "Today is the day." I just relive myself and wash up. I practically run to the coffin and hop in. one second I am looking at the inside of the coffin the next I wake up at the camp. I can't keep the smile off my face as I get up and stand on a branch just above my Hammock. I here foot steps behind me and the familiar turning around I say softly "I see you Piral." Smiling back she says softly "I see you Damien, come I will get you ready to join the people." We make our way down the branches to the spiral about half the way down we stop at a opening with a cloth for a door. She draws me inside of this enclosure.

The small room has its fire pit in the center and some herbs all around hanging on hooks. She says warmly "take off your weapons Damien today you will not need them." Stripping out of them, I hand them over to her. In turn she hands them to another Na'vi who bows and leaves. She has the bright smile on her lips as ever teacher does when there student graduates. She begins to prepare some herbs and some sort of power. The stuff smells like moss not displeasing but not too good either. She adds a liquid I presume is water to the mix and it becomes a bright yellow in color. She puts it on the fire for a while as she watches me with her bright eyes. The yellow subdues into a off white shade after a few minutes. She takes it off with some holders and lets it cool

Abruptly she turns around and looks at me saying softly "what are you going to do after you become one of the people Damien?" I look at her and think. She seems to want to say more but waits shifting from one foot to the other. I sit on a piece of a log and look up at her saying softly. "I will remain as long as I can each day to help the people Piral. I want so much to help all of you. I may be one of the sky people but I have the heart of the Na'vi. I do not agree with the others. They take without asking hurting any who get in the way. Our people did it once before we stole the land from people much like yours. They were a good people and we killed them for their land. I will do what I can to make sure this does not happen here. No matter what from this day forwards I do not conceder myself a sky person but one of the Omatikaya."

She nods and moves to all fours before me and says softly "I was wrong Damien, when I first saw you I thought it was a trick. But as you learned I realized you were just a child wanting to know where you belong. You belong with us Damien. You are already one of the people here." She reaches out putting her palm on where my heart beats. It begins to race at the touch and I can't help but gaze into her eyes. She continues "You are one of the people and a good hunter. When this is over you will be allowed to take a women as Your Mate. "I blush a bit and say softly "I don't know if I am ready for that. Let me get thought the ceremony first then I will come to terms with the thought of having a mate. I have one in mind but I want to make sure she is the one for me."

She nods but something in those eyes starts to fade. Before I can stop myself I blurt out "the woman is You Piral. I just want to make sure you can accept me." I ack and blush deep purple as my tongue gets the better of me. I expect her to run screaming at me or hiss and try to hurt me. I get ready for the attack as I see those eyes spark. Instead she lunges forwards wrapping her arms around me. Her lips meeting mine, we tumble off the log me landing on my behind and tail as she continues to kiss me. She finally draws away and smiles saying softly. "I was no sure you wanted me Damien. Many women have been interested in you and Jake. Saying those words, I knew you spoke from your heart. I feel it here." She holds her heart and beams saying "You are my mate. I searched hard for you and it feels right. Like Eywa chose this for us.

Smiling I lean up and kiss her again we hold each other like we have done it forever. Slowly breaking the kiss I say softly "can we announce it at the ceremony? "Smiling she nods happily her hair bouncing happily around her. She says warmly "Let's get you ready." She begins to stir the mixture again and the dips her fingers in spreading it slowly around my body in intricate patterns using only two fingers. Move all around me she draws her fingers over every inch of me making patters finishing up on my face, using the paint to enhance my ferial look.

Once she was finished she smiles nodding in approval. We move out of the cloth down the rest of the spiral to the gathered. I here words of encouragement and approval as I walk up to Eytukan and Mo'at. The both smile at me as I approach. I feel a smack on the back and Jake is grinning at me saying "welcome to the family Damien." Neytiri is standing next to him smiling too. I look back and move to stand before Eytukan and Mo'at.

Eytukan starts saying "This sky person came to us like Jake. He wanted to learn our ways. He has done so and also proved he can be a help to the people. He has worked hard under Piral's guidance learned swiftly what it means to be Na'vi. Eywa brought him here to learn and learn he did. He now has a voice and will be one of the people. He is a Hunter and will help bring in food for all. Welcome him all as the newest member of our family." He places his hands on my shoulders. Mo'at beside him then Piral, then Jake and Neytiri and slowly the whole clan circled me showing their support. All accept one. He ducks under the hands and moves right next to Me. Tsu'tey stares at me for a minute then says loud enough for all to here. "I did not accept the sky people here. But Eywa showed this Man to be definitely one of us. He learned our ways and He showed great courage with the ikran. Courage I have never seen before. He dropped the strap and gaze at the biggest Ikran I have ever seen. He did not make the bond the Ikran did. It chose him as a partner. This all I cannot ignore, welcome to the Omatikaya Damien." With those words He put his hands on my shoulder. I could not help it as tears tickle down my face. I smile nodding my thanks to the proud warrior who smiled and nodded back.

As the hands start drawing away I look at Eytukan and say softly "I have chosen a mate too with your blessing I would be honored if you announce Piral and I as mates." Mo'at blinks and smiles putting her hand on Eytukan's arm. He smiles too and says "It is an honor and a wise choice, but first." He looks up and says loudly "Welcome to Your people Damien bring us much honor!" Cheers flair up as all welcomed me. Holding up his hand Eytukan says loudly. "This is a double blessing as in the eyes of Eywa Damien and Piral are now to be mated." Another cheer goes up as everyone blesses up with long lives and many happy children. Piral's hands find mine as we stand feeling all the eyes to our brothers and sisters on us wishing us well and supporting us and our love. I feel something warm wrap around my chest and Piral seems to feel it too. Her eyes go wide as warmth and love pour into us. Even Eytukan and Mo'at can feel it, their eyes showing that they sense it. A smile appears on them both and they nod as the festivities of the night begin.

Later Jake comes up to me saying "Damien we need to talk." Replying "sure what's up Jake?" He pauses and shakes his head saying "I have to tell Eytukan tomorrow that the sky people are coming the day after. Startled I hiss. "What do you mean Jake? They are flying here to talk?" He shakes his head and says "no they are going to attack home tree. "I blink and say softly No this can't wait. They must know now." I move to get up but he grabs my hand. "This is not your fight Damien please let me tell them. I wanted another to know if things go bad on my side. Neytiri and I became mates last night." I ponder this and go pale saying softly. "Oh My god she was promised to Tsu'tey, Jake what were you thinking?" He replies "I know, I know, it was bad but I cannot help who I love. " I nod understanding what he is saying. He continues. "They will get ready tomorrow I have to warn them before it's too late." Cutting him off and say "do it tonight." He nods and replies. "There is more. I stopped one of the tree grinders. They will be after us soon." Nodding I sigh. Its enviable they will bring war to our people."

He gets up and goes over to Grace. He starts talking to her and her eyes get wide with fear. They have quick exchanges and then seem to come to an agreement. So engrossed was I at watching their movements and gestures. I did not here Piral come up behind me. She says softly in my ear. "What is wrong My Damien?" I move with a bit of a start and look up at her. I say softly "trouble very, very big trouble." We see Jake get up and move to Eytukan and start talking to him. I look up at her lovely face and say softly "Jake just told me the humans are coming with war machines to make us leave home tree." She hisses at this and I hold up my hand. "This is not something I knew about Love but I intend to stand with our people." She nods and I get up we move with her to where Eytukan and Mo'at are talking with Jake, Neytiri and Tsu'Tey.

Piral holds my hand as we move to listen. He tries to talk more but is cut off by Tsu'Tey. He cries out "You mated with this Female?" I here Tsu'Tey draws his knife saying that they cannot trust any sky people. The scuffle a bit and I hear a scream from Tsu'Tey. "I am no Brother of yours" He starts forward as Jake falls in a heap like the strings holding his body up seemed to be cut. Next Grace slumps in much the same manor. Realizing they were just taken off line I start to move forward as Tsu'tey holds His body by the hair to slit his throat. Neytiri leaps and flips him off Jake and hisses at the warrior. He looks on with broken eyes and turns leavening.

I look at Piral as she looks back at Me. She says fearfully "are you next?" I look down and say softly "I am up above the stone arches on the mountain. Only Trudy knows where I am. I don't think she will say anything but she could." Piral turns to Mo'at and Eytukan and says softly "Olo' Eytukan Damien may be in trouble and he did not know of this till now. The sky people may come for him too. He turns back looking at me and asks. "You did not know of this coming of the sky people?" I reply "No Olo' Eytukan Jake Sully just told me just before coming to you." He looks at me and asks "how did you not know?" replying I say "I am on the mountain above the stone arches. I have not had any contact since one of them left me there." He thinks on this and nods saying "I believe you Damien but how long do we have?" I say softly "Two days at most. They are preparing tomorrow." He nods and turns Mo'at mouths "thank you" and turns walking with Her Mate.

Looking at Piral questioningly she says "I don't know what to do Damien. I am going to go to the tree of souls and ask for advice. Please come with?" Nodding I turn with Her holding Her hand as we walk towards the huge tree where I first saw Her. As we walk she says softly "when you first saw me I was praying that I was strong enough for the trial of becoming one of the people Damien. That day she gave me you. I am glad for that. Now I will pray for our safety and if Eywa listens she may help us. But she keeps balance Damien." We continue on in silence just holding hands until we get to the tree of souls, the magnificent tree looming before us now glowing purple and pink due to the night falling. Piral kneels down and begins to whisper as she bond to the tree like you would an animal. I watch and listen as she pleads to Eywa for guidance. I listen to the night and something strange sounding is in the air. I listen to try and figure out what it could be. Blinking all I can say is "Oh no!" Piral turns startled as she hears the noise too. I look up with fear in my eyes. She says "they come for you?" Nodding I say yes they will probably try and shut me down.

In the cockpit Quaritch gazes at the small structure. He laughs "I have you now you rogue son of a bitch. You forgot that we had your email from the other lab and traced it back here with triangulation. The others I had to take back but not you. Roast in hell trader. 50mm guns open fire." The pilot says "yes Sir" and pulls the trigger.

She nods and moves up the jagged rocks as fast as we can. We can just make out the scorpion as it opens up its machine guns on where my other body is. I here Piral scream as the machine makes Swiss cheese out of my lab. I can feel rips of pain in my body as my real one gets hit. Grunting I can feel myself falling bouncing down the rocks, for some reason the momentum carrying me over and my back hits the tree and slump down to the ground back against it. I can feel death coming for me. My body wracked in pain as the pulses must be pushing though the machine to this one. Panting hard I hold my side unable to move knowing Piral is coming as fast as she can down the mountain. MY eyes gaze up trying to hold on too looks into her eyes one last time. I feel a tint of white behind my eyes start growing as the edges of the world start to go out of focus. I can feel the sensation of itching all around My Avatar. Like ants crawling over me. I can only chuckle figuring I will be a good meal for them. As I watch she bolts towards me sliding to a kneeling position right in front of me. She screams "My Damien!" tears stream from her eyes. I try to reach up and brush them but my limbs won't work. The fuzziness deepens all I can see is her eyes.

I don't remember when the lights went out. I hear a voice. "Damien your time is not yet up. You must help save my people. Please Damien I have saved your mind I will put you in your real body. You were not meant to be with the sky people but one of my children. You are my son from now on. Tell Piral and Eytukan and Mo'at your name is from now on Txep

They will understand. With that I blink clutching my chest. I groan as Piral stares in disbelief. She then notices right behind my body is the tendrils of Eywa. She understands as new tears spring forth this time in joy. She wraps her arms around me and whimpers "My Damien I thought I lost you!" Slowly opening my eyes I gaze into hers. I try to say something but no words come out. I try again and manage to say "I am ok, I have a new name." She blinks at this and says "what is it?" I say softly "Txep" with that I fall into a deep healing sleep. When I wake up next I am in my hammock. Looking around confused I slowly get up everything was stiff. I stretch a bit and work the muscles to try and make them move. I move up into the branches and slowly down the stairs. People look at me curious as I make it down to the bottom. I walk over to the chief's area and I am greeted by Eytukan and Mo'at at the door. The usher me inside and have me sit down, gazing at them as they look a bit fearful of me.

I look at them and say softly "I was dead wasn't I?" Piral nods saying. "Your body did not breathe then all of a sudden you took in a breath and lived again." Nodding I look down a bit. I remember everything going black and all I could remember is your eyes crying My Love. Then a voice told me it was not my time and that I was to be called Txep." They look at me and Mo'at asks. "Are you sure it was Txep?" Nodding I reply "Yes Mo'at that was what the voice said." She looks at me in wonder. She asks "Do you know this name?" Shaking my head I say "no." She says softly there is a story of a great warrior who fought against the winged terrors for our people before the first songs. He was the child of Eywa called, Txep (fire) because he rode a mighty beast that breathed fire. It is the only instances of such a beat supposedly livening here." I look down and say softly "these fire monsters, they look like ikran but breath fire?" she says "Yes that is what the story says." I reply "on earth there of legends of these beasts too they were called dragons there. They were great lizards who breathed fire. Supposedly they were very smart and could talk as we do."

After talking a bit about what happened it was decided to keep it a secret that I had been brought back so the sky people would not find out. We started getting ready making arrows with heads that were hard and sharp enough to pierce thin armor. As I work to make more arrows and dip them in the neuro toxin Tsu'Tey comes over. He holds out a bow of exquisite detail. Its wood finished with black and has the most beautiful wood grain I have ever seen. The tips of the bow had blue and white feathers that perfectly matched the Na'vi skin tones. As I gaze at it I realize it is a thicker bow than I had used. Pulling it back experimental, the bow never once groaned in protest. I pulled back to its full draw looking down as I would aim an arrow. Tsu'Tey and Piral look on with pride on their faces. I release the string and it twangs humming as the pull has been greatly increased over the other bow. He also hands over a quiver of arrows each with the same color fletching as the bows feathers. Tsu'Tey speaks in a proud voice. "It is a gift from us to You Brother. May it serve you always." Smiling as tears trickle down my eyes I can only warp my arms around them both giving a friendly hug as my throat has constricted in happiness and tears. We parted ways with Tsu'Tey and head up into the trees to sleep not knowing what tomorrow will hold. I just listen to the noises of the night. I hear someone moving and feel arms wrap around my waist. I stroke the hand trying to sooth the fears in my Mate. I feel a soft kiss on my neck and Piral whispers softly. "I love You My Txep." Smiling I turn and hold her in my arms and we both fall into a uneasy sleep.

I feel the now familiar warmth as the light shines all around me. I can feel a second presence suddenly to my right. I hear a gasp and instantly know its Piral is with me. She says softly "Ewya!" falling to her knees and gazes down. The white figure says softly "My child look up I am the all Mother. Look up dear." Piral looks up and her eyes fill with tears asking softly, "Mother why do you come to My Mate?" You can sense the being smile and say "You know in your heart why My Child, You two may help in what's coming. But this is Jake Sully's fight. Your needed soon Txep a great evil is beginning to wake. The sky people are coming they will be here today. Help my children to get to safety. We both feel embraced as the warmth of deep sleep takes us. Wakening up very early we get everything together. We see others doing the same. Others not believing the sky people are coming go about their business. Jake wakes up as doe's grace. They come running telling Mo'at and Eytukan they are coming, that the people had to leave. Piral and I start taking children and who ever would go into the woods. Everything we own on our back, the sounds of the huge armada of aircraft coming. Picking up the pace we head towards the Omatikaya fall back the tree of souls. Looking back we all gasp as we all see fire of the muzzles of the planes showering the tree in missiles. I leave Piral to watch the people and kids as I hall my tail back towards the tree. There is a great groan and Home Tree falls. I can here scream all around as I collect who I can that is still alive taking out my sword I quickly cut a few sapper lings and make shift carriers for the wounded. Making our way back to the tree of souls, I here of the passing of Eytukan. He is with Eywa now. I watch feeling a bit out of my league as they all begin to pray. I do not know the words yet never hearing the song but I make the bond as the other listening to the chant as I feel all of them.

After a bit still feeling out of place I get up and help with the wounded. Bandaging wounds and feeding those who are having difficulties, helping ease people as I can. I move around some giving me a look of betrayal and others giving thanks for the help. I move around continuing into the night picking splinters out of people to splinting bones. I feel a hand on my shoulder and Piral gazes at me say softly "come to bed love you can barely stand. You have done enough let others help now. Nodding we both turn in for the night holding each other.

That night no dreams come, we wake up the next day and continue right where we left off. About mid morning there is a screech. Looking up I see Toruk coming in. Yelling warnings I run for My bow. Quickly knocking an arrow I draw back and sight down the shaft. I see slight movement and notice he has a rider. Jake Sully became the next Toruk Makto. He approaches the elders and talks to them. I put up the bow figuring I would learn soon enough what is going on. I continue to feed the poor Na'vi women who can't hold anything due to massive burns on her hands. I here Jake calling to the people, Listening to his proclamation I know Ewya chose well with Him. He calls for us to ride with him out to get help from the other tribes. Smiling at My Mate we look around for our Ikran. After a few miniatures we spot them and mount up. We head east to the tribes of the rock ikran clan and to our future.


End file.
